


Snapshots

by daddy_arty



Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Boys Being Boys, Cute, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, Elves, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gods, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Character(s), Injured Felix Adístaktos, Laughter, Magic, Prayer, Spells & Enchantments, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_arty/pseuds/daddy_arty
Summary: Quick snapshots, during and after, a battle with a seemingly undefeatable opponent.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534538
Kudos: 1





	Snapshots

He watched as the others continued getting hurt and beaten, and he held his injured arm. He cursed under his breath, feeling how low his magic levels were. With one last burst of power, he created a wall of tightly-packed dirt and rock as he slid in front of everyone else.  
He watched as the others continued getting hurt, and beaten, and he held his own injured arm. He cursed under his breath, feeling how low his magic levels were. With one last burst of power, he created a wall of tightly-packed dirt and rock as he slid in front of everyone else.

“Gods damn it, do I have to do everything myself?!”

He sliced his wrist, dragging the splatter of blood into a circle and covering his fingers with more of it as he began to draw out the symbols.

“Blood magic?!” Adria grunted behind him, spitting out some remark about how she should have seen this coming from a lowlife draconic like him. He ignored her.

“O great God Argo, father of bloodshed and king of power, hear my prayer as I call upon you in this timeless hour of need…” he muttered, writing out the symbols inside the circle. “I call upon you to bond with the Goddess Serena, mother of knowledge and queen of good fortune, to aid in my journey as I finish what the Gods have started. So that I may fight as you command me and bring justice to the lands you bless, and so that I may bring the change that will vanquish all evil as you see fit. Use my blood and flesh to do your bidding. I command you.”  
The circle glowed a brilliant white, and a buzzing feeling filled the air. The group could not help but shiver and wonder what was going on as they stood, looking at Felix’s crouched form in front of them. On the other hand, Felix could feel his magic levels rising quickly, rising past what he had ever thought they could have. He smiled slowly.

“Ready for round 2?”  
\------  
They did it… They.. They actually did it! He could see them all cheering. Adria was laughing heartily, seemingly unphased by her wounds, and Ace was grinning from ear to ear. Eli was chirping happily, jumping around with an ecstatic Hazel. Richard and Arthur chose to sit and exchanged small smiles with the others.  
Felix let a small smile of his own slip by. They did it. They defeated that… thing… even though they could’ve died halfway through it. And then….  
Felix saw the exact moment that Ace’s entire world shattered through his eyes when the young draconic turned to look at him. His grin was gone, and the blood seemed to drain from his face as he looked at him. Felix furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Ace?”

“F- F-Felix… bl- blood…” he choked out, pointing at the older draconic. The others seemed to have noticed too, all frozen in their own spots. The wizard was confused, still--they were all covered in blood. Adria had bruises and cuts all up her arms and sides, one or two on her face, and Richard looked like he bathed in the stuff, so what was the big deal?  
He looked down, and he noticed the front of his shirt, which was now stained dark, a stain which was still growing outward. He noticed the blood spatters that trailed him on the ground, dark and sludgy and big. He touched his front and gasped at the burst of pain that smothered his senses.

“Oh,” Felix said before his world turned to black.  
\------  
The next time Felix woke up, he wished he hadn’t.  
It felt like a dragon took a big ol’ chomp of his abdomen, and he really wasn’t here for that right now. He looked around a bit blearily and noticed that he was in some kind of shrine. He took note of the heart talismans, and the Goddess Alicia statuettes, along with the grand murals depicting her in all of her glory. He huffed in amusement, supporting himself on his elbows as he tried to sit up.

_Bad idea, bad idea, abort mission, aBORT—_ he screamed in his head, every bone and muscle in his body feeling like jelly from the intense burst of pain coming from his abdomen. He curled his arms around his stomach protectively. He noticed the bandages, tinged with spots and small patches of red, tied tightly around his body, starting from the lower ribs. He cursed to himself lowly. Now he’d need to make his next batch of runes even stronger than the last so some shit like this doesn’t happen again. Causing problems even from the grave, wanker.

“Come on Felix. You’re not a pussy ass bitch,” he told himself. So, he tried to reach out to his magic. Admittedly, he’s not that good at healing magic, but he’s passable, so he might as well give it a try. Wouldn’t you know it, his magic feels… off. Sludgy. Unmotivated, perhaps lethargic in the way it thrums beneath his skin. “Great. Figures that after fifty-plus years, you’d choose this exact moment to be a useless piece of trash.”

Felix turned owlishly to look at the shrine doors, which were now open just a peak. He supported himself on his elbows, more so to see instead of sitting up. He doubted he’d be able to sit up anytime soon, anyway. A familiar raven-haired boy popped his head in, and his features brightened when he saw Felix.

“Felix! You’re awake!” Ace cried, running over so fast that the wizard swore that he was a blur for a moment.

“Yeah, no shit, pansy. Wish I wasn’t, to be honest.”

Ace ignored that comment, choosing to fling his arms around Felix in a hug instead.

“Missed you,” he whispered, like a secret. He was careful not to touch the older’s wounds.

“Now you choose to get all sentimental, you big baby?” Felix grumbled but moved his arm (slowly) to around Ace’s shoulders.

“Shut up, old man.”

Felix grumbled in protest, something about Ace being barely out of the nest and that he should respect his elders, but didn’t let go of the hug.

“A Goddess Alicia shrine?”

Ace’s ears were tipped with a pleasant cherry flush. “It was Adria’s idea, okay? She said it’d be better to be at a shrine that worships her instead of the other Gods…”

“I suppose you were the one who carried me here?”

Ace’s blush darkened and he tried to hide his face in Felix’s shoulder.

“No way. I guess nestlings really do get protective over their carers, huh?” He teased.

“Shut up! No, I don’t!”

“Nest-ling~”

“Felix!”

Felix ended up laughing, for the first time, at Ace’s whining tone. It caught the latter off-guard. It caught him so off-guard, in fact, that he ended up joining in. He chuckled, and the two of them laughed, even if their wounds stung a little afterwards. It was childish, carefree in a way that they weren't allowed to be in their daily lives.  
If any of the others heard them laughing when they came back from the town— well. They certainly didn’t say anything about it.


End file.
